1. Field
A method and an apparatus consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method of speech recognition thereof. More particularly; the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus which can register a trigger word or phrase for starting a speech recognition mode and can register a user who uses the electronic apparatus at the same time, and a method of speech recognition thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with a speech recognition function has increased rapidly. A user can execute a speech recognition mode by changing a mode of an electronic apparatus to a speech recognition mode. Accordingly, these days, electronic apparatuses tend to equip a user interface for changing a mode to a speech recognition mode in the electronic apparatuses themselves or a separate control apparatus such as a remote control to control the electronic apparatuses.
Now, a user can execute a speech recognition mode of an electronic apparatus easily by speaking a predetermined word. A word predetermined to execute a speech recognition mode is called a trigger word. A trigger word may be set in an electronic apparatus, but a user may directly set a word which is easy for the user to use according to the user's settings.
In addition, a speech recognition mode may provide not only a function of controlling an electronic apparatus by speech, but also via a menu set by each user and a favorite program of each user. Specifically, an electronic apparatus can recognize a user who speaks by using a voice print which is a graph acquired by a result of a temporal analysis of a frequency distribution of a user's speech.
Conventionally, a method of recognizing a trigger word registered by a user who directly speaks and a method of recognizing the speaker who speaks as described above were performed in a separate module.
Accordingly, a user had to go through a separate process for registering a trigger word and a speaker, which was inconvenient. In addition, an electronic apparatus was equipped with a module for registering a trigger word and a module for registering a speaker respectively, which increased unnecessary configurations of the electronic apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology which enables a user to easily register a trigger word and a speaker.